


bluer than velvet

by dizzyondreams



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, M/M, haru is a lecturer rin is a student..., rin's over 18!! just to clarify
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2654921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzyondreams/pseuds/dizzyondreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were two very problematic things in Rin’s life right now. First, was the art course he was taking to pick up extra credits (something he wasn’t incredibly interested in, or even good at, but sounded easy enough for him) and second was his tragic crush on his lecturer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bluer than velvet

**Author's Note:**

> so to clarify: rin's like nineteen and mr nanase is like twenty seven or so... it's all Perfectly (slightly dubiously) Legal here kids

There were two very problematic things in Rin’s life right now. First, was the art course he was taking to pick up extra credits (something he wasn’t incredibly interested in, or even good at, but sounded easy enough for him) and second was his tragic crush on his lecturer.

Nanase was tall, muscular, and had the deepest bluest eyes Rin had ever seen. He didn’t like to get too poetic, but he’d been throwing around words like ‘ocean-like’ for a while now. 

He was also probably the weirdest lecturer Rin had had in his entire university experience. Unfortunately, this did nothing to deter Rin’s pathetic little crush (even when he’d had them carving odd little penguin things for a whole two hours).

Rin was currently spaced out in a lecture hall, watching the way Nanase gestured avidly towards some photography of the sea he’d pulled up on the projector. He got all fired up over stuff like that, but was largely apathetic about just about everything else. Rin found it kinda cute, wondered whether he was into swimming. The thought of racing Nanase made his stomach twist in anticipation. 

He caught Rin’s eye as he spoke, and Rin scrabbled around for his pen in a vain attempt to make it seem like he was taking notes and not staring at the way his lecturer’s shirt pulled tight across his chest. Judging by the amused little tilt of Nanase’s lips, he hadn’t done a good job. Blushing, Rin bent over his book, trying to catch the last point Nanase had said.

When Nanase dismissed them Rin stuffed his books in his bag and left quickly, already a little late for practise, but was stopped as Nanase called his name.

“Yeah?” Rin asked, spinning on his heel and trying to seem composed as Nanase approached him. He was wearing a blue shirt that brought out his eyes, and thoughts of the sea swam across Rin’s mind once again. 

“I need to talk to you about your final project, Rin.” Nanase said, flicking through a stack of papers in his hands. “You didn’t submit a plan to me, and I was wondering if you’re stuck on it?”

“Uh, yeah.” Rin cleared his throat and stuffed his hands in his pockets. “Well, I’m not very artistic…so I’m not sure which direction to take.”

Nanase nodded thoughtfully and turned away to put the papers away in his satchel. Rin did definitely not look at the way his black slacks stretched over his ass as he bent down.

“You’re on the swim team, aren’t you?” Nanase asked, turning back to Rin, who swiftly looked up again, face burning. He nodded jerkily, and Nanase hummed. “You could do something photography-based with that.” He muttered. “I’d like to see that.”

“Do you swim, Nanase?” Rin asked abruptly, not even caring that he was becoming increasingly late for practice as Nanase’s calm gaze swept over him quickly.

“Yes.” He said blandly. “Every day.”

“You should come see the swim team sometime.” Rin was speaking before the words even registered in his head, mouth running on some sort of suicidal autopilot. “We’re heading to nationals soon.”

Nanase just _looked_ at him, and Rin felt himself growing even redder. God, had he actually just invited his art lecturer to come watch him throw himself around in the water half-naked? Because that was what it boiled down to, essentially. Rin was half through mentally planning how long it would take on an airplane to reach the _other side of the globe_ when Nanase huffed amusedly. 

“Maybe I will sometime.” He said, then turned away to sling his bag over his shoulder before stepping past Rin. “Think about the photography project.” He said before exiting the lecture hall, leaving Rin to press his hands to his burning face and quickly delete everything that had just happened from his mind.

He was fifteen minutes late for practise, and was off form the entire time, prompting a stern talking to from his coach who told him he better be more serious next time. He hung his head, trying to feel shitty about it, but the chance of Nanase coming to watch his practise was running like a live wire under his skin that not even a long, cold shower could fix.

\-----

Rin decided to go ahead with the project Nanase had suggested after he asked Rin about it again after a seminar later in the week. Rin borrowed a camera from the arts department and spent a solid hour in his room trying to work out what to do. He wanted to impress Nanase with it, make him give Rin that tiny smile he’d seen him give to other students. He wanted Nanase to tell him he’d done a good job, to give him a good grade.

After another hour of scribbling and swearing, Rin gave up and threw on his tracksuit, taking the camera with him in his bag as he jogged towards the swimming pool. He knew he was being pathetic, wasting so much time over a course that he’d taken grudgingly and wasn’t even worth that many credits but god. The thought of Nanase being pleased with something he’d done, something Nanase was _interested in_ made his heart squeeze. 

Which was why he was currently wandering around the pool, taking a few uninspired pictures and avoiding the curious looks of a few of his teammates who were training. 

After ten minutes he was so frustrated he sat down on a bench in defeat, cradling the camera in his hands as he flicked through the photos. Why couldn’t he capture the reflections the lights on the water made without making it come out amateurish? He was stewing in his own bad mood when a familiar voice piped up by his ear, making him jump.

“What’re you doing?” Nitori, his teammate asked, tilting his damp head to try and see the camera screen. “Photography?

“Don’t get it wet.” Rin grunted irritably, yanking the camera out of Nitori’s sight, vaguely embarrassed by his terrible photography attempts. “It’s for my art module.”

Nitori flopped down on the bench next to him, ruffling at his hair with a towel as he scrunched up his face in thought. “The one with the hot lecturer?” He asked, and Rin bared his teeth at him until he shrank back. “Just asking.” He mumbled defensively, and they lapsed into silence, Rin deleting photos and him staring pensively off across the pool.

“Is there something you want, Nitori?” Rin asked finally, as Nitori tapped his foot next to him distractedly.

“I do photography sometimes,” He said lightly, then reddened under Rin’s gaze. “Just for fun…I’m not very good!”

“What’s your point.” Rin asked flatly, trying not to become irritated. Nitori swallowed embarrassedly.

“I mean, I could probably help you out…Not that you need it!” He added hastily as Rin glared. “But just…I could give some pointers. Since you’ve never done it before.”

Rin grunted, annoyed. He didn’t want to be taught anything by Nitori, who was two years younger than him and seemingly almost blushing, but the thought of Nanase giving him one of his odd little smiles rose in his mind again. “Fine.” He said roughly, then backtracked. “I mean, I’d appreciate that.” He muttered grudgingly. To be quite honest, his photography was horrible, and he could need all the instruction he could get. He’d zoned out during Nanase’s lecture on the basics of photography as he’d been wearing a tie that day and all Rin could think of was pulling him in by it and kissing him. It had been a good day, but Rin was regretting his distraction now.

Nitori beamed at him, and Rin found himself smiling back despite himself. “I’m finished with practise for now, so I could get changed and help you out?” Nitori said, already getting to his feet. Rin nodded and tried not to let ‘help you out’ hurt his pride too much. 

He watched Nitori walk away and leant back against the wall with a huff. _This better be worth it_ , he thought sourly.

\------

“And, a reminder,” Nanase said as the class began to pack up. “Deadlines for the end of semester project are due by Thursday and if they’re late your grade goes down, so don’t make me have to make the effort to do the math for that.” The class laughed at that, and Nanase gave them all a blank look like he didn’t get the joke. 

Rin hung back, waiting for everyone to file out before he approached the front of the hall where Nanase was shutting his computer down.

“Uh, I’ve made a start on my project.” Rin said after Nanase failed to speak, just looked up before going back to his computer.

“Good.” Nanase said, straightening up and adjusting the cuffs of his sweater a little. Rin’s eyes flew to his hands, graceful and slim, artist’s hands, before flicking back to his face. A stray bit of dark hair was hanging in his eyes, and he blew it away in a practised move as he waited for Rin to speak. He swallowed.

“I decided to do a study of light reflecting off water.” Rin said nervously, rubbing at the back of his neck. “Like, a four piece series with different lighting and times of the day and stuff.” He finished lamely, staring down at his feet.

“That sounds good, Rin.” Nanase said, crossing his arms over his chest. “Are you shooting at the pool?”

“Yeah.” Rin said, feeling oddly giddy at Nanase’s flat little compliment. “I’ve been waiting for a decent sunset for a photo.” He added irrelevantly. “I want a romantic-looking one.” He muttered, then realised with horror what he’d just said. “I mean-”

“Romantic.” Nanase said mildly, then laughed. “I’m looking forward to seeing it.” He said, then touched Rin’s elbow lightly. “I’ll see you on Thursday.” Then he brushed past Rin without another word; leaving him standing speechlessly in the lecture hall, skin burning from Nanase’s touch.

\-----

Rin awoke indecently early on Thursday morning, and went for a run to try and shake off the flutter of nerves in his stomach. He was nervous about showing Nanase his project, nervous about whether he’d like it, whether it would live up to his expectations. 

After his run (which had done nothing to settle his nerves) he took a quick shower before grabbing his folder with his photos in it and taking the short walk to campus, feet dragging as trepidation set in. 

Nananse was wearing the blue shirt when he arrived, the one that made his eyes stand out, and Rin felt his breath go short as he took him in. Clutching his folder to his chest, the heavy weight of his sports bag bumping against his leg, he crossed the small arts classroom until he was in front of Nanase’s desk.

“Rin.” Nanase said, looking up from the papers he was marking and fixing Rin with his deep blue gaze. “You’ve got your project?”

“Right here.” Rin said, hugging the folder tighter to his chest. Nanase raised a single black eyebrow, and Rin sighed before handing the folder over. “Please don’t open it before I leave the room.” He pleaded, and Rin caught a flash of amusement in Nanase’s otherwise blank expression.

“You’ll have to know what I think of them when you get your grades, then.” Nanase said mildly, looking down at the folder in his hands. Rin felt himself flush.

“That’s fine with me.” He said firmly, then turned on his heel and hightailed it out of the room with a hasty, “Goodbye, thank you.” Thrown over his shoulder.

It only occurred to him later, in the middle of a calming lap of the pool, that that was probably the last time he’d see Nanase. He faltered in his movements, then picked them back up again, heart sinking. It was the end of the semester, after all. He’d only picked the module up for one semester, and now that he’d handed his final project in there was no reason why he’d have to see Nanase again. 

He pulled himself out of the pool after he finished his lap, head hanging as he made his way to one of the benches lining the walls. Unless he failed atrociously, or hated himself enough to take art next year, he’d never have anything to do with Nanase again. The thought was frankly depressing, and after a quick shower to wash the chlorine from his hair he dressed and grabbed his things to leave.

Rin was pulled up short as he exited the changing rooms, spotting a familiar dark head of hair from across the length of the pool. Nanase. Talking to the coach with one eye on the pool, as if the conversation was the only thing holding him back from stripping off and jumping in.

Rin seriously considered jumping out of the one of the windows to avoid Nanase, since he was blocking the only exit, but decided against it at the last minute. He kept his head down, aware of the fact that Nanase would no doubt make a comment about his project and Rin wanted to avoid that at all costs. Despite himself though, he was oddly pleased when Nanase’s attention snapped to him once he came close enough. Rin offered a weak smile as he approached them, opening his mouth to greet Nanase, who cut over him.

“Rin, I really liked your photography work.” He said seriously, getting straight to the point. Rin gaped a little. “I came to see you swim, but obviously came a little late.”

“I’m. Yeah.” Rin said dumbly. “I finished up.” 

 

“Listen,” Nanase said, ignoring his comment. “There’s an art show at the end of the year where we feature student’s projects after we’ve graded them. I’d like to display yours.”

It took a few seconds for Rin to successfully understand the sentence, and afterwards he made a truly embarrassing noise and flushed red. “I- what? Mine? Why?”

“It was very good.” Nanase said softly, and Rin felt his stomach tighten at the praise. “I hope you’ll come too.” 

Nanase’s eyes were warm on him, and that stray bit of hair was hanging in his eyes again, making him look even younger than he normally did. Rin swallowed and nodded mechanically. “Okay.” He muttered, rubbing at the back of his neck nervously. “Sounds good.” 

\------

Rin was uncomfortable. 

The room was too hot, the collar of his shirt was constricting against his throat, and Nitori was chattering away endlessly at his side without pause for breath. One of those things could be remedied, so he popped the first two buttons of his shirt and nodded absently as Nitori looked at him expectantly.

“Yeah, definitely.” He muttered in reply to whatever Nitori had asked him, eyes scanning the crowd.

He’d brought Nitori along because he’d felt a little indebted to him. He’d ended up getting a good grade for project, which wouldn’t have happened without Nitori, but he was slightly regretting it now. A mild headache was building up behind his eyes, and he rubbed at the bridge of his nose irritably as he gave the room one last sweep.

“He’s not here.” He muttered, and Nitori went onto his tiptoes to peer around the room.

“Hot lecturer Nanase?” He asked, a little too loudly, shrinking back when Rin shushed him quickly. “He’s over by your photos talking a woman.” Nitori whispered, and Rin pulled a face, craning his neck to see over the heads of the crowd.

“What? I don’t see- Oh.” He went silent as he spotted him. He _was_ by Rin’s photos, gesturing to them avidly as he spoke to a blonde woman who was nodding along vigorously. Rin felt all his confidence leave him and leant back into the wall, feeling stupid.

This had been his plan: find Nanase, get him to speak to him alone, thank him for helping him out with his project and ultimately, seduce him in some secluded corner of the building. 

But he looked so _mature_ and confident, and why would be ever be interested in Rin? He probably didn’t see him as anything more than a student, no matter how many warm looks he threw Rin’s way.

“Are you gonna go talk to him?” Nitori asked, leaning into Rin’s side. Rin didn’t even have the energy to shake him off like he usually did, and after a few seconds Nitori gave him a concerned look. “What’s the matter?”

“He probably sees me as some kid he had to coach through a simple project.” Rin bemoaned pathetically, closing his eyes and sliding down the wall a little. If he’d thought his crush was tragic before, this was reaching new levels of sadness.

“I don’t think so.” Nitori said thoughtfully, and Rin looked up at him suspiciously. “I mean, he came personally to ask you to this thing after all.”

“What d’you mean?” Rin asked, narrowing his eyes and straightening up a little.

Nitori shrugged. “All the rest of the students got emails.” He said simply. “My friend’s in your course.” He explained.

“No shit?” Rin asked, straightening up fully and running his hands through his hair, throwing another glance Nanase’s way. Nitori shrugged and shook his head. “Holy shit.” Rin muttered, then tugged at his shirt, smoothed his hair back from his face. “Well,” He said, “I guess I should at least go say hello to him, since I got a personal invite and all.” Rin flashed a grin at Nitori, his confidence renewed. Nitori rolled his eyes.

“Go get him.” He said, which was all the motivation Rin needed before he was making his way through the press of people towards where Nanase was standing.

“Hi.” He said, trying for as much nonchalance he could muster. Nanase turned at his voice, and gave him a small smile as he saw him.

“You made it.” He said simply, and Rin nodded and grinned. 

“Yeah well, since you asked me.” He said, and Nanase looked away, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. A new wave of confidence washed over him, and Rin combed his fingers through his hair. “Nanase I-”

“You can call me Haru.” He said, glancing at Rin out of the corner of his eye. 

“I- okay. Haru.” Rin stuttered, thrown off but enjoying the way his voice sounded on his tongue. He grinned, and Haru blew that stray bit of hair of his face. A thick silence fell between them, and Rin felt oddly detached from the rest of the room as Haru stepped closer to him and caught him by the elbow, just like he’d done in the lecture hall weeks ago.

“Can I talk to you for a minute, Rin?” He asked, fingers warm and long on Rin’s arm. Shakily, Rin nodded, all of his bravado lost as his brain hurried to catch up with the change of plans. Okay, seduction in a secluded corner was still go. 

They wove through the crowd together, Rin following Haru’s strong, straight back, mind still spacing out over the way the name _Haru_ felt on his lips. He felt a little dazed as they finally stopped, just a little way down the hall from the exhibition, the noise muffled by the door.

“So-” Rin began, and cut himself off with a sharp exhale as Haru crowded closer to him, brought his hand to his jaw. “Na- Haru?” He stuttered, feeling his face go red under Haru’s hand. He was so close, close enough for Rin to see the light golden freckles smattering the bridge of his nose, close enough to almost drown in those ocean blue eyes. He swallowed nervously, hands hanging stupidly by his sides.

“Rin.” Haru said firmly. “I’m going to kiss you, if that’s okay.”

“You’re – what?” Rin cried, feeling his face heat up even more. Haru frowned and moved back a little, much to Rin’s desperate annoyance.

“Did I read the situation wrong?” Haru said quietly, eyes roving over Rin’s face. 

In the mindless scramble of his thoughts, only one action surfaced, and he moved before Haru could pull away completely, curving his hand around the nape of his neck and pulling him in before either of them could say anything.

They bumped noses on the first go, and Rin muttered an embarrassed curse before Haru pulled him closer by the waist, tilted his head, brought his lips to Rin’s. The kiss was hesitant, it was obvious he was giving Rin room to back off, realise this was a mistake, but Rin just slid his fingers into Haru’s soft, dark hair and tugged him closer. Haru made an audible noise against his lips, low and pleased, and Rin gasped a little and opened his mouth against Haru’s, flicking his tongue against the swell of his lip and biting down lightly.

Rin was hyper-aware of his body, how Haru’s hand was fisted at his waist, drawing his shirt up a little, leaving his hipbone bare. Haru’s hand was hot as he trailed it up Rin’s chest before cupping the side of his neck, raising goosebumps as Rin sighed into the kiss.

They broke apart, Haru’s lips looking red, eyes lazy and pleased. All the sound seemed to rush back into the world, leaving Rin dazed and staring at the spit-slick shine of Haru’s mouth. 

“You definitely weren’t getting the wrong impression.” Rin said firmly, and Haru snorted and tugged him closer again. Rin would feel muscle under his hands as he slid them down the strong line of Haru’s back, and his body was warm and solid against him as Haru mouthed kisses into his jaw, leaving Rin to gasp and melt into his touch.

They only parted when they heard the doors to the arts room open, the sound flooding out for a second. They sprang apart, Rin tugging down his shirt where Haru had pulled it up, Haru smoothing down his dishevelled hair.

They looked at each other as the intruder strode past, an elderly man who stared at them curiously as they tried not to laugh. Once he passed, Haru crowded Rin into the wall, dropping a quick kiss on his lips that Rin tried to follow as he broke away.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for a while.” Haru said, a little breathless as he rested his forehead against Rin’s.

“Me too.” Rin said intelligently, brain having seemingly melted out of his ears. “We should…do that again.”

Haru nodded and stepped back a little, straightening his shirt and glancing down the hallway. Rin wanted him to press close again, wanted the solid line of his body against his, his mouth hot and-

“Maybe not in a corridor metres away from a roomful of people, next time.” Haru said, slightly ruefully as he glanced up at Rin through his hair. Rin lounged against the wall, wondering if he looked as _debauched_ as he felt. God, making out with a lecturer on campus. It was one for the books.

“Sounds good.” He said, and hoped it didn’t sound as douchey out loud as it did in his head. 

Haru glanced at his watch and shot Rin an unreadable look. “I need to get back in there.” He said, giving Rin a long look up and down. “You should too, your friend’ll be looking for you.”

“Oh, he won’t.” Rin said, and grinned sharply. Haru rolled his eyes and glanced away, but the corner of his mouth twitched up in amusement. 

“I’ll give you my number.” Haru said finally, and beckoned Rin closer until he could scrawl his number down on Rin’s hand with a pen drawn from his pockets. “Make sure you ring me, we’ll go for coffee or something.”

“Yeah.” Rin said, staring down at the number on his skin, feeling oddly light headed. _Teacher number_ , he thought, grinning. “Or something.”

Haru pulled him in for a quick kiss before he left, and Rin gave himself a few minutes in the corridor to compose himself and let his face go back to it’s proper shade before rejoining the room. He spotted Haru as he came in, still looking a bit rumpled, and he let himself enjoy the fact that it was _him_ who’d rumpled him.

Smiling, he wove through the crowd to find Nitori so he could silently gloat while he chattered away, oblivious.

**Author's Note:**

> it's 7am idk what else to say here...but isn't mr nanase dreamy
> 
> previously titled: oooh mister nanase


End file.
